Ode for Earendil!
by Botticelli Angel
Summary: A/L SLASH. Pure Fluff! Legolas and Aragorn make a decision, just happy fluffy-ness. Inspired by Keats, happy fic for Eärendil’s birthday.
1. Authors Notes

Title: Ode, for Eärendil Star  
  
Author: Botticelli Angel (www.livejournal.com/~angelbotticelli or www.deadjournal.com/~angelbotticelli )  
  
Summary: A/L SLASH. Pure Fluff! Legolas and Aragorn make a decision, just happy fluffy-ness. Inspired by Keats, happy fic for Eärendil's birthday.  
  
Rating: PG - not even a naughty word. Just smoochings.  
  
Warnings: SLASH!!! I will not say it again, you have been warned. You no like, then you no read! Also, a sick bucket maybe needed, pending on how much mushy-ness you can take =D  
  
A/N: **sings more than slightly off key**  
  
Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday dear Eä-ren- diil. Happy Birthday to Youuuuuuuu!!!  
  
**Clears throat**  
  
This fic is dedicated to, and is for Eärendil, for her birthday. This is the present she requested, and so I have delivered. Happy Birthday Sweetie. Am most honoured that of all the people on ff.net it was me that you chose to ask for a fic. This is all for you =D Thankies for all the support you have given me through Heart of Battle and the wonderful reviews. Am most sorry that this was not posted before I went away to Poland - as it was written, but ff.net wouldn't let me sign in to post it Sunday night, and I even logged on an tried and 4.30 am Monday morning before I went. Am most annoyed at ff.net, but as they say, better late than never! =D Love you loads sweetie!!! Love and Huggles!  
  
This fic was inspired by a poem I recently read by John Keats, an English poet of the early 19th century, whose most well known works must be his Ode's. Some of his earlier works are a bit dodgy, but his later Ode's are fantastic. This fic was inspired by 'Ode to Psyche', more specifically a section in the first stanza. So, as it inspired me, here is the section of the first stanza of Ode to Psyche, I encourage you all to at least read his Ode's!!!  
  
Thank you to Eären, this is for you, and thank you to Keats for setting this fic in motion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ode to Psyche  
  
By John Keats  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
...I wandered in the forest thoughtlessly,  
  
And, on the sudden, fainting with surprise,  
  
Saw two fair creatures, couched side by side,  
  
In deepest grass, beneath the whispering roof,  
  
Of leaves and trembled blossoms, where there ran,  
  
A brooklet, scarce espied:  
  
'Mid hushed, cool-rooted flowers, fragrant-eyed,  
  
Blue, silver-white, and budded Tyrian,  
  
They lay calm breathing on the bedded grass;  
  
Their arms embraced, and their pinions too:  
  
Their lips touched not, but had not bade adieu,  
  
As if disjoined by soft-handed slumber,  
  
And ready still past kisses to outnumber  
  
At tender eye-dawn of aurorean love: ....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botticelli Angel 


	2. Ode for Earen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The small clearing was peaceful and beautiful, and ideal of nature whose calm was disturbed by naught. The arch of trees over head protecting the soft and long grass, cool and safe upon the forest floor among the hidden hideaway. The sun shone through the leaves above, dappling the ground as the warm breeze that filled the air rustled them on their perch. The soft rippling and gentle flow of the small and clear stream that ran near by the only sound that could be heard in natures bower except for the soft and rhythmic breaths of slumbering lovers.  
  
Sheltered beneath the shade of a willow and curtained within its hanging branches lay two lovers, entwined together as if one in a light and peaceful sleep, all cares and worries washed away. Side by side they lay, arms around shoulders and waists, hands upon each others limbs and legs linked and twisted into one. Faces lay side by side, open eyes stared emptily upon closed lids and lips so close they almost touched. Slow and gentle breaths mixed and silent sighs combined as the bodies moved as one, two halves of a whole. The air of the clearing warmed by the love unspoken but felt in the strong embrace of their slumber.  
  
Slowly unseeing eyes cleared and light breaths became heavy as a smile graced the happy but lonely lips. Closing the gap that only slumber had opened, warm and awaked lips bade those still lost in sleep to join them with a gentle kiss. Tender kisses fluttered against still sleeping lips, awaiting their response until closed lids began to twitch. Slowly eyes opened and blue met grey before soft lips met once more in a tender kiss.  
  
"So you have decided to awaken." The melodious voice teased their lover with a smile.  
  
"If this is how I am to be awakened, then I think that I shall fall into slumber more oft." A voice, deep and rough answered, also with a smile for his lover. "My Legolas."  
  
Legolas sighed and then smiled once more, shifting closer into his lovers embrace. "Aragorn my love, there are many an hour I could pass doing naught but watch you sleep."  
  
Aragorn titled his head to drop a kiss upon the golden crown of his lover's head. "But there are many ways to pass the hours my love, surely we should not waste them all in slumber."  
  
"I agree." Legolas said lifting his head to meet Aragorn's gaze. "There are far more enjoyable methods to pass a day."  
  
Legolas leaned closer to Aragorn and pressed his lips against his lovers once more as his hand slid up Aragorns arm from where it had rested until it was placed against his shoulder. In one swift, but careful movement, Legolas pushed Aragorn onto his back and rolled on top of him, moulding their bodies together. As Aragorn inhaled sharply in surprise Legolas took his opportunity and slid his tongue past his lovers parted lips. Aragorn gave a soft groan of pleasure as Legolas' warm tongue slid over his own, gently caressing it, tickling the roof of his mouth. Aragorn opened his mouth wider and forced his own tongue into Legolas' mouth, mimicking the actions that Legolas had bestowed upon him.  
  
Eventually the lovers parted, their lips and bodies remaining close, breaths mingling and skin touching. Legolas was the first to speak.  
  
"How long is it till you shall be missed Aragorn? Until you must return?"  
  
"I shall not be missed until the morn. And what about you, my Prince? How long is it until you must return?" Aragorn asked before placing a kiss upon Legolas' nose.  
  
"You know well Aragorn that I shall be missed no sooner than you. Lord Elrond believes me to exploring the woods of Imladris, talking with the trees of the land. And what of you, what is that your Ada[father] believes you to be doing?"  
  
"Hunting with Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed Aragorn. "Remind me to thank your brothers for their discretion."  
  
Aragorn slid his hand up to Legolas' neck and pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
"And what would your Ada say if he knew that your days where spent in trysts with your lover, the youngest Prince of Mirkwood?" Legolas semi- joked.  
  
"Congratulate me on forming such a profitable alliance." Aragorn replied laughing as he rolled both of them over so that he now lay atop Legolas.  
  
Legolas gave a mock frown and pouted. Aragorn laughed once more, before kissing Legolas once again. When Aragorn pulled away Legolas' pout returned.  
  
"Then perhaps I should tell you Ada what it is that you do when 'hunting with your brothers', King of Men."  
  
"Perhaps you should." There had been no seriousness in Legolas' threat, but Aragorns tone, was not mocking.  
  
Legolas titled his head to the side and studied Aragorn, unable to tell whether his lover truly meant his words. "Aragorn?"  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Were you serious Aragorn? Do you wish to tell you father about us?"  
  
"Yes." Aragorn leaned down and kissed Legolas once more. "I think it is time that we tell him, them all."  
  
"But it is you that has always bade me to keep us a secret. Why -?" Legolas' question was cut off buy Aragorn's lips.  
  
"It has been a year Legolas, a year of secret meetings and of hiding our feelings. You are to return to Mirkwood, I want you to stay. To be able to stay."  
  
"You have been thinking of this for some time, have you not?"  
  
"For many a week now.why? Do you not wish to tell out families?"  
  
"No, Aragorn, I have wished to tell them since the night that we joined ourselves."  
  
"Then we shall?"  
  
Legolas smiled widely. "We shall."  
  
Aragorn pulled Legolas down to kiss him once more, it was slow and gentle and full of love. "I love you Legolas."  
  
"And I love you Aragorn."  
  
"My Prince."  
  
"My King."  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn paused, his face wrought with distress.  
  
"Aragorn? What is it my love?"  
  
"I love you Legolas, I have loved you since the moment that I met you. There is something that I wish to ask you."  
  
Legolas couldn't help but look confused. "Aragorn?"  
  
"Legolas, will you bind yourself to me? For all eternity? Be my husband, for I cannot live another day without you by my side."  
  
Legolas looked up into Aragorns grey eyes and saw nothing but love. "Yes. For I could not bear a day without you."  
  
Taking Legolas' hand from where it lay upon the ground, Aragorn held it within his own, and after removing the ring of Barahir from his finger, placed it upon Legolas'. "A sign of my love for you my Prince, a love that shall never fade."  
  
"Never shall I remove it, for from this day I am bound to you Aragorn, in love and soul."  
  
Aragorn began to roll off of Legolas, but arms locked around his waist and held him firm.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"We are not expected until the morn, let us use this time wisely, for there is much that must be done upon our return to Imladris."  
  
"And what is it we shall do with out time if we remain here my Prince?" Aragorn asked with a smile.  
  
Legolas leant up to his love and kissed him. "I think you know my love."  
  
"Aye, I think I do." Aragorn paused. "I love you."  
  
Legolas smiled up at Aragorn, the love he felt for the man shinning in his eyes. "Aye, and I love you."  
  
And they sealed their love with a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botticelli Angel  
  
A/n: Awwwwwww. They so sweet. What a cute couple! This ended up nothing like I was planning, and im undecided as to whether there will be more. All depends on the response to it I guess, and whether I am inspired.  
  
Please REVIEW! You know how much I love to hear what you guys think!  
  
On a personal note, I have been in Poland for the last week and am so knackered! So if I decide to so a sequel I wont think about it until I have recovered.  
  
On my stories - I have my next fic planned and ready to go. Once I have recovered from Poland, and my wits have returned from the snow, I will begin writing and posting. So, keep an eye out, it will be up soon. Tho, I don't have a title for it, I will think of one soon!  
  
This was for Eären, whose birthday was on Wednesday 12th March, hope you had a great one darling! Thankies for all the support you have given me! 


End file.
